Harley and Ivy: Meet the Teen Titans
by Jake7901
Summary: Sequel to 'Harley and Ivy: Justice League members'. The Teen Titans call the Justice League for help. They decide to send the newest members. Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Will the Titans be able to trust their former enemies? Will Harley and Ivy be able to stop Slade 'Deathstroke' Wilson?


All characters are owned by DC comics

Author's note: This is a continuation of 'Harley and Ivy: Justice League Members' although you don't have to read it to understand the plot

Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg were on the roof of Titan's Tower.

"What are we doing up here again?" Beast Boy asked.

"Waiting for our reinforcements" Robin said "Batman said the two Justice League members they sent should be here any minute."

The teleporter began to flash on the roof. Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy appeared.

Robin gasped and yelled "TITANS GO!"

"Easy Bird Boy" Harley said "Bats sent us to help."

"He said he was sending _Justice League_ members" Robin said.

"That would be us" Ivy said "we were invited to join a few days ago."

Robin pulled out his communicator and called Batman.

He answered and asked "what is it, Robin?"

"Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy just appeared on our roof" Robin said "what should we do with them?"

"Start by inviting them in and explaining what's going on" Batman said "they are your Justice League help."

He hung up.

Robin put his communicator away and said "Ok, welcome to Titan Tower."

"Thank you" Ivy said.

"Um, can green boy and robot man stop droolin' at us please?" Harley asked.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were staring at their outfits. Harley was wearing a black and red tank top and corset like top, a black belt, skin tight leather pants that were black on the right and red on the left with a red knee high boot on her right leg and a black one on her right leg. She had a black mesh sleeve that came up to her elbow and a red fingerless glove on her right arm and a red sleeve and black glove on her left. Her face was painted white with bright red lipstick and black circles around her eyes. While Ivy was wearing a low cut green leotard, knee high green boots and elbow length green gloves.

Robin sighed and said "Beast Boy, Cyborg, knock it off! Show some respect."

Cyborg cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

Beast Boy walked over to them, stuck his hand out and said "Beast Boy, at your service."

Harley shook his hand and said "Harley Quinn, this is Poison Ivy."

"Hi" Ivy said.

Starfire squealed with glee and rushed towards them.

She wrapped them both in a crushing hug and said "welcome friends! I am Starfire!"

"Nice to meet'cha" Harley said.

Starfire let go and stepped back.

"Come inside" Robin said.

Harley and Ivy picked up their bags and followed the Titans down the stairs. They got to the living room and set their bags down.

"Welcome to our home" Robin said "You already know me, and you've met Beast Boy and Starfire. This is Raven and Cyborg."

Harley stepped forward, held her hand out and said "Harley Quinn, Pleased to meet'cha."

Cyborg shook her hand and said "same here. Sorry about staring at ya on the roof."

"Don't worry 'bout it" Harley said.

"You have an unusual accent" Starfire said "please, where are you from?"

"Brooklyn, New York" Harley said "ya got a nice towah here. Where are we stayin'?"

"I will show you" Starfire said.

She picked up their suitcases and flew down a hall.

"Can you get the lab bag Harl?" Ivy asked.

"Sure" Harley said "as long as ya can get the guns."

Ivy picked up the duffle bag and put it over her shoulder. Harley grabbed the lab bag and hoisted it up. She grabbed her hammer in her other hand and they followed Starfire. She led them to two rooms next to each other.

"These shall be your living quarters" Starfire said "I do hope they are satisfactory."

"They're fine" Harley said "thanks."

"You are welcome" Starfire said "please put your belongings away and meet us in the living room."

"Ok" Ivy said.

Harley carried Ivy's lab bag into her room and set it down. Ivy handed her the gun bag and Harley put it in her room with her suitcase. Then she and Ivy walked back to the living room.

"So what's goin' on?" Harley asked.

"We are having serious trouble with Slade" Robin said "his army of robot commandos has grown considerably and they are armed."

"Are they bullet proof?" Harley asked "or smash proof?"

"I don't think so" Robin said "why?"

Harley smiled and said "'cause I've got a bag full 'a guns and a hundred and fifty pound hammer."

"And I can control any plant to have it do my bidding" Ivy said.

"No guns" Robin said.

"Ya don't want me to put a few holes in Deathstroke's robots?" Harley asked.

"Who's Deathstroke?" Robin asked "we're fighting Slade."

"Ya mean Bats nevah told ya who Slade Wilson is?" Harley asked.

"I guess not" Robin said.

Ivy sighed and said "I suggest you let her use her guns. Trust me, she's worth five in a fight with her fists but guns are more efficient for large numbers."

"Fine" Robin said "but no human casualties."

"Deal" Harley said.

"I see the six gun" Beast Boy said in a fake western accent, while pointing at the .357 revolver on her hip "are you a rodeo clown? Ha ha get it?"

He closed his eyes and held his stomach laughing. He opened his eyes and met one of the fiercest glares he had ever seen. Harley's blue eyes were burning with anger.

He immediately stood up straight and said "sorry, I didn't mean anything by that."

"Take it easy, Harl" Ivy said calmly.

Harley turned away from him and walked over to Ivy.

"It's late" Robin said "maybe we should all just turn in for the night and talk about Slade in the morning."

"Fine" Harley said.

They all headed to their rooms.

"Beast Boy" Robin said "come here."

Beast Boy walked over and said "it was just a joke."

"I know" Robin said "and _I_ know you didn't mean any harm, but the Joker beat her and tore her down until she was nothing but a drone with no self-esteem or free will. She's recovered pretty well, mostly with help and support from Poison Ivy. Still, go easy on her, ok?"

"Ok" Beast Boy said.

The next morning, Harley walked into the living room in her pajamas carrying Mr. Snugglepuff. She set him on the couch and walked into the kitchen to make coffee. The others began walking in. Beast Boy saw the teddy bear and ran to the couch.

He picked it up and said "dudes! Check it out, somebody left a stupid little bear on our couch. Probably one of my many fan girls."

"I wouldn't mess with that if I were you" Ivy said.

"Oh come on" Beast Boy said "it's just some stupid toy."

"Put Mistah Snugglepuff down!" He heard Harley say.

He looked and saw Harley glaring at him, holding the butcher knife from the kitchen.

Harley grabbed him by his shirt and said "if ya like your blood on the inside, I suggest ya put 'im down! Right _now_!"

Beast Boy quickly put the bear on the couch. Harley let him go and walked back to the kitchen. Ivy picked the bear up and set him in her lap.

"Don't touch it!" Beast Boy whispered "remember?!"

Ivy smiled and said "Don't worry Harl, I've got Mr. Snugglepuff."

"Good" Harley said "keep him safe Red."

"How did you-?" Beast Boy asked.

"Harl and I have been through a lot together. We consider ourselves almost sisters. She trusts me" Ivy said.

"How come she doesn't trust me?" he asked.

"Well" Ivy said "the first time you met her, you literally drooled at her, you insulted her last night and you called her teddy bear a stupid toy. Her teddy bear is like her security blanket sometimes."

"Why is it so important?" Beast Boy asked.

Ivy sighed and said "Harley has dependency and abandonment issues. Ever since we became friends, she's clung to me for support and comfort. Even when she was with the Joker, she would come to me after he beat her and or threw her out. I knew she couldn't help going back to him, he manipulated her mind and was in her head all the time. I gave her the bear so part of me would always be with her. She eventually left the Joker for good after a terrible beating one night. She actually fought back for the first time and sent him to Arkham. **(1)** She moved in with me and we've lived together ever since, but the bear is still very important to her."

"Wow" Beast Boy said "I…I had no idea."

"Breakfast!" Harley called.

"You made breakfast?" Robin asked as he walked to the kitchen.

"Yup" Harley said "we got ham and eggs, toast, steamed veggies, pancakes and bacon. Dig in."

Cyborg ran into the kitchen and said "breakfast with meat! Awesome!"

Beast Boy walked over and said "anything vegetarian?"

"Toast, veggies and pancakes" Harley said.

"No tofu?" he asked.

"No" Harley said.

"Ok" he said as he walked to the table.

Harley sat down and began to eat. After breakfast, Harley went to get dressed. Ivy handed her the bear as she walked to her room.

"Thanks Red" Harley said smiling.

She went to her room and came back a few minutes later in her costume, face paint and makeup. Ivy came out of her room in costume and they walked back to the living room.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Harley asked.

"Training" Robin said.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

"Or not" he said.

They ran to the Titan Mainframe computer. Robin typed something and a picture appeared of Control Freak.

"What the hell _is_ that?" Harley asked.

"Control Freak" Robin said "he has a remote that brings inanimate objects to life and make them do his bidding."

"Sounds fun" Harley said "let's go."

"You have the fun fighting?" Starfire asked.

"Sure" Harley said "ya gotta learn to like whatcha do for a livin'. Hero or villain ya gotta fight."

"I suppose that is true" Starfire said.

"Let's go" Robin said.

They went to the garage and Harley and Ivy got into the T car with Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy. Robin and Starfire got on to Robin's motorcycle.

"Hold on!" Cyborg said as he floored it.

He sped to an area downtown with Robin close behind. Cyborg turned the car sideways and slid to a stop. Robin stopped next to him.

They all got out and Robin said "Harley, Ivy, wait here. Titans Go!"

Harley leaned against the car and said "this oughta be good."

"Don't hold back" Robin said "give it everything you've got Show these villains what we can do!"

The Titans rushed into the fight, Control Freak pointed his remote at a flag pole and pushed a button. The rope on the pole came to life and crawled towards Robin like a snake. He tried to hit it with his bo staff. It avoided the blows and wrapped around his body, pinning his arms to his sides and pinning his legs together. The Jump City flag came to life and flew towards Raven. It wrapped around her head tightly, gagging her. She tried to recite her mantra to use her power, but the gag kept her quiet making her powerless. Starfire began throwing starbolts at him. He used his remote to bring a large statue of a man to life. It grabbed Starfire and slammed her into the ground and held her down. Control Freak pointed his remote at an electronics store. The TVs came to life and broke through the window. They grew tentacles that grabbed Cyborg and Beast Boy and began shocking them.

"Shall we?" Ivy asked looking at Harley.

"Might as well" Harley said.

Control Freak held his remote up above his head and said "I will rule all!"

They heard a gunshot and the remote flew out of his hand. He looked and saw Harley pointing her revolver at him.

"Make a move and the next one goes between your eyes" she said.

He froze and was immediately cocooned in vines. The rope and flag went limp and fell off of Robin and Raven. The statue returned to its pedestal and froze as the TVs fell to the pavement.

Harley walked over to Control Freak and asked "why are ya pickin' on kids?"

"It's easier than picking on adults like you" he said.

"Pathetic" Harley said.

"Who are you?" Control Freak asked.

"Names Harley Quinn" she said "the vines are courtesy of Poison Ivy."

" _The_ Harley Quinn and _The_ Poison Ivy?" Control Freak asked.

"There another one I don't know 'bout?" Harley asked.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you" he said "it's a real honor to have my butt kicked by you. It the Joker here?"

Harley shoved the barrel of her revolver under his chin and yelled " _NEVER_ SAY THAT NAME AROUND ME!"

"Harley" Ivy said as she ran to her "It's ok Sweet Pea, calm down. He didn't mean anything."

Harley lowered her revolver and nodded.

"Yeah" he said "I didn't mean anything. I thought he always stayed close to you. You know, in case he just had to beat someone up to relax."

Harley's grip tightened on the revolver and hers hand began shaking as tears welled up in her eyes. She shoved the revolver back under his chin causing him to look up slightly.

"Listen and listen good!" Harley yelled "I am NOT his abuse toy anymore! I'm done with him! I hate his worthless guts! Say one more word about that sadistic clown and you'll be shoppin' for a new head! GOT IT?!"

"Yes ma'am" he said.

"Come on" Ivy said as she put her arm around Harley's shoulder "let the others take it from here."

Harley nodded and put the revolver in its holster.

"Cyborg, Raven take him to jail" Robin said.

"You got it" Cyborg said looking at Harley.

Robin walked over to Harley and asked "are you ok?"

"I'll be fine" Harley said.

Robin carefully reached for Harley's revolver and tried to take it out of the holster.

Harley grabbed his wrist and said "take your hand off my gun or the arm comes off."

"Ok" he said "I was only going to take it until you have cooled off."

Harley let go of his wrist and he pulled his arm away.

"Harley" Starfire said "please, who is the J-"

"I'll explain later" Ivy interrupted.

"Very well" Starfire said.

"Let's just go home for now" Robin said.

"Ok" Ivy said "come on, Harl."

After arriving back at Titan Tower, Harley immediately went to the gym and began hitting a punching bag. Harley was hitting the bag as hard as she could, over and over. Robin came in and saw sand coming out of the bag where Harley was punching it. He started to approach her, until he saw the anger burning in her blue eyes. Robin ran out of the room and straight to the intercom.

He pushed the button and said "Poison Ivy to the Gym! Poison Ivy to the gym now!"

Ivy began running to the gym, Robin met her at the door.

"What's wrong?" Ivy asked.

"This" Robin said as he pushed the door open.

Ivy saw Harley hitting a punching bag nonstop, she had punched several holes in the bag and sand was piling up in the ground.

"She's letting out her rage and frustration" Ivy said.

"Can you stop her?" Robin asked.

"Yes" Ivy said "why?"

"She's destroying the bag" Robin said.

"I'll replace it" Ivy said "you don't want to bother her right now."

"Just stop her" Robin said.

Ivy walked into the gym and said "Harl?"

"I need some me time, Red" Harley said "he's tryin' to claw his way back into my head."

"I know Sweet Pea" Ivy said "Robin wants you to stop hitting the bag because you're breaking it."

"Where is he?" Harley asked.

Ivy pointed to the door. Harley walked over to him, he took a step back.

Harley grabbed him by the collar, picked him up so he was looking her in the eye and said "look Bird Boy! People callin' me the Joker's abuse toy tends to put a damper on my mood! I tend to get flashbacks and _he_ tries to claw his way back into my head! I need to blow off steam, usually by hittin' something! If ya want me to stop hittin' the bag, I'll hang ya up there and hit ya instead! GOT IT?!"

"Got it" Robin said quietly.

Ivy walked out of the gym and said "take your time Sweet Pea."

Harley dropped Robin and walked back into the gym.

Ivy closed the door and said "just leave her alone and let her work it out. I'll buy you a new punching bag if it's that important."

She walked away. Robin waited by the door. Harley walked out of the gym twenty minutes later, she was breathing heavily and a few stray strands of hair was stuck to her forehead with sweat.

"Are you ok now?" Robin asked.

"I will be" Harley said "sorry 'bout lashin' out at'cha."

"It's ok" Robin said "I didn't know _he_ still haunted you so much."

"Yeah" Harley said "there are still nights I can't close my eyes without seein' his face or hearin' that laugh."

"I'm sorry" he said "I didn't know."

"It's fine" Harley said "I'll replace your punchin' bag."

"Don't uh, don't worry about it."

"Thanks" Harley said "where's Red?"

"Red?" Robin asked "oh you mean Ivy, she's in the living room with Star and Raven."

"Thanks Robin" Harley said.

"You called me Robin" he said "not Bird Boy."

"Do ya want me to call ya Bird Boy?" Harley asked.

"No" he said.

"Alright then" Harley said as she walked away.

She walked into the living room and saw Ivy making different plants and flowers grow and bloom.

"Showin' off again Red?" Harley asked as she walked over and sat down.

"Maybe" Ivy said smiling.

"It is most amazing" Starfire said "please, what special powers do you have Harley?"

"Well, I have enhanced strength, speed, agility and reflexes and I'm immune to all toxins and poisons. Um, I'm a real good gymnast and I'm pretty good with a gun or a hammer."

"Can you fly?" Starfire asked.

"No" Harley said.

"Can you shoot lasers or energy blasts?" Starfire asked.

"No, just bullets" Harley said.

Starfire gave her a confused look and said asked "can you-"

"Enough Star" Raven interrupted "Robin doesn't have powers. Neither does Green Arrow or Huntress or Batman."

"True" Starfire said.

"And she stopped Control Freak today" Raven said.

"I am sorry if I have brought the offence to you" Starfire said.

"Don't worry about it" Harley said.

Cyborg walked over and said "Hey Harley, feelin' better?"

"Yeah" Harley said "thanks."

"No problem" he said "I gotta ask, what kind of gun is that?"

Harley drew her gun and said "Smith & Wesson .357 double action revolver."

"Can I see it?" He asked.

"I don't know" Harley said "have ya evah handled a gun before?"

Cyborg smiled and changed his arm into a sonic cannon.

"Just, please, be careful" she said as she handed it to him.

He took the revolver and looked it over. Beast Boy ran out of the room as Robin came in.

He saw Cyborg and said "where did you get that?"

"It's mine" Harley said "he asked to see it, don't worry I'm keepin' an eye on him."

Cyborg handed it back and said "thanks."

"No problem" Harley said as she put it back in its holster.

Beast Boy came back into the room and asked "did Cy put the gun down yet?"

"Yeah" Cyborg said.

"Good" Beast Boy said smiling "'cause that gives me the upper hand."

He jumped into the room with a water gun and began squirting everyone. A vine grew out of a potted plant by the door and grabbed the water gun. The vine brought the water gun to Harley and she began to squirt Beast Boy with it.

"Ok, ok I give!" He said.

"Harley?" Robin said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I want you to show me how well you can use your guns" Robin said.

"Okey dokey" Harley said "how do you want me to show ya?"

"Let's go to the training room" Robin said.

"I'll grab another gun or two" Harley said.

She met them in the training room with her .357 on her hip, a 1911 .45 in her hand and her sawed off shotgun in a holder on her back.

"What's the test?" she asked.

"I'll have Cyborg unleash some of our target robots" Robin said "they fly around to make things harder."

"Sounds good" Harley said.

She put the .45 in her left hand and drew her .357 in her right.

"How many bullets do you have?" Robin asked.

"Six in the revolver, seven in the .45 and two in the shotgun" Harley said "so give me fifteen targets."

"Are you Deadshot now?" Robin asked.

"No" Harley said "but I did work with him when I was in the Suicide Squad. He helped me with my shooting a little."

Robin nodded at Cyborg.

The robotic targets began flying. Harley began firing both pistols at the targets. Once they were both empty, Harley put the revolver in its holster and the .45 in her belt. She reached behind her back and grabbed the shotgun and fired one barrel, then the other. Robin was amazed to see all fifteen targets on the ground.

"Ok" he said "Ivy, would you care to demonstrate your powers?"

"Sure" she said.

"How many targets?" Cyborg asked.

"Just give me fifteen like Harl" Ivy said.

Cyborg nodded and fifteen more robotic targets appeared. Ivy threw a handful of seeds into the middle of the room. Vines immediately sprouted and began wrapping around the targets, crushing them.

"I'm convinced" Cyborg said "of course, there is the tag team bot."

"The wha?" Harley asked.

A large robot appeared. It was a tall cylinder that had several arms and a round top.

"This bad boy is made for a two person team to take on" Cyborg said "the record is thirty-three seconds. Held by yours truly and Robin. No guns though."

"Can I go grab something?" Harley asked.

"Sure" Cyborg said "it takes a minute for the robot to warm up anyway."

Harley left the gym and came back a few minutes later with only her .357 on her hip, carrying her hammer. She walked over to Ivy and whispered something in her ear Ivy smiled and nodded.

The robot started and Cyborg said "three, two, one go!"

Ivy threw seeds at the robot as Harley ran towards it. The seeds immediately sprouted vines that immobilized the robot's arms. Harley jumped up and swung her hammer down as she fell. The hammer hit the top of the robot, crushing the top completely. The robot immediately stopped and powered down.

"Time" Harley said.

Cyborg looked at the timer and said "BOOYA! Nine seconds!"

"You go girls" Beast Boy said.

Harley yawned and said "it's been fun, but I think I'm gonna grab a quick nap."

"Ok" Raven said "we'll wake you up if there's trouble."

"Ok" Harley said "wake me up in an hour anyway."

"You got it" Ivy said "have a good nap."

"Thanks Red" Harley said.

She stood up and walked to her room. Once she was out of the room, Ivy started to unwind the vines from the robots.

Suddenly there was a gunshot and Harley yelled "SON OF A-" followed by another gunshot.

Robin gasped and said "Cyborg, Beast Boy, get to the infirmary and get everything ready! The rest of you follow me!"

Robin, Ivy, Starfire and Raven ran towards the gunshots. Harley was sitting against the wall holding her side with her left hand, blood was running from behind her hand. She was holding her revolver in her right hand. One of Slade's robot commandos laying in the ground with a bullet hole in its head. Ivy dropped to her knees next to Harley and took out a small plastic case. She opened it and took out a small seed.

"Move your hand Harley" Ivy said.

Harley took her hand away from the wound slowly. Ivy held the seed close to the bullet hole. A very small vine grew and slid into the bullet hole. Harley gritted her teeth as her hands closed into tight fists. The vine came back out with the bullet. Ivy set the seed and vine on the ground. She took out a small plastic container. She opened the container, revealing a green cream. She dipped her fingers in the cream and spread it on the wound. The bleeding stopped and the cream seemed to completely seal the wound. She took out a small pill and handed it to Harley. Harley put it in her mouth and forced herself to swallow it.

"What was that?" Raven asked.

"Medicines, remedies and pain killers I created" Ivy said "she'll be fine."

"I'm a healer" Raven said "I could heal the wound completely."

"No offence" Harley said "I'd rather use Red's techniques, they always work."

"Always?" Raven asked.

"Oh sure" Harley said "I've been shot a couple a' times before. Haven't you?"

Raven raised an eyebrow and said "no."

Ivy stood up, held her hand out and said "come on, get up."

Harley smiled and reached for her hand. Ivy saw Harley's eyes widen as she gasped. Harley grabbed her hand and yanked her down. Ivy heard two more gunshots as she fell. She pushed herself up to her hands and knees and looked where she was standing and saw another robot commando on the ground holding a knife with two bullet holes in its head.

They heard a terrible screech on the intercom then Slade's voice said "Titans, I have sent assassins to kill your Justice League help. Next time, get real heroes. I will see you soon."

Beast Boy and Cyborg ran over to them.

"Are you two ok?" Cyborg asked.

"Had better days" Harley said.

Ivy stood up and helped Harley to her feet.

"So his assassins are robots?" Harley asked.

"Yes" Robin said "he designs his own robot commandos."

Harley walked over to the dead robots and picked up the pistol.

"9mm" she said "what kind of assassin shoots for the side with a 9mm?"

"Dudes, we should go call Slade and tell him that you two are still alive" Beast Boy said "that would so tick him off."

"No" Ivy said "let him think we're dead. Go meet him where he wants. Once the fight starts, Harl and I will come in and surprise him."

"Sounds like a solid plan" Robin said "you two should stay in the tower out of sight until then."

"I think we can do that" Ivy said.

"Do we need to get anyone to the infirmary?" Cyborg asked.

"Nah" Harley said "Red fixed me up."

"Ok" Robin said "I'll go contact Sade."

"Act upset" Ivy said "make him think we're dead."

"I will" Robin said.

They all waited for Robin to return.

He came back fifteen minutes later and said "it's set. The Titans are taking on Slade and his commandos tomorrow afternoon at the warehouses by the pier."

"Any complaints if I take my guns?" Harley asked.

"None" Robin said.

"Good" Harley said.

The Titans began to train, Ivy took Harley to her room to rest. The next afternoon, they were all gearing up. Harley had her .357 in the holster on her right hip, a 1911 .45 on her left hip a 9mm in the back of her belt. Robin walked up to her as she was putting her sawed off shotgun in a holder on her back. She picked up her hammer and turned around.

She saw him and said "heya Bird Boy, ya ready?"

"Yes" he said "but don't you want to change into a costume without blood stains?"

"Nah" Harley said "it adds character."

They walked into the living room to meet the others.

"Harley?" Starfire said.

"Yeah?" Harley replied.

"Why are you wearing the paint of faces for a battle?" Starfire asked.

"It's part of my uniform and I'm used to it" Harley said "I always wore it when I was with _him_ , and I just got used to it. Kinda became famous for Harley Quinn to wear face paint. Now let's go, I owe Deathstroke a bullet."

"No killing" Robin said.

"Fine" Harley said "no killing, just a few gunshot wounds."

Beast Boy came up holding a radio.

"What's with the radio BB?" Cyborg asked.

"You'll see" Beast Boy said "it's gonna be awesome."

They headed to the garage, Harley, Ivy, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven climbed into the T car. Robin and Starfire got onto Robin's motorcycle.

As they drove to the meeting place, Ivy said "stop here."

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"Let Harl and I out here" Ivy said "we'll walk from here. That way he won't see us."

Cyborg stopped and Harley and Ivy got out.

"See ya soon" Harley said.

Cyborg took off again towards the pier.

"Let's go Harl" Ivy said.

She and Harley began jogging to the pier.

The Titans reached the meeting place and both vehicles screeched to a halt. They all jumped out and took fighting stances.

Slade stepped out of the shadows and said "hello Titans. Ae you ready to meet your end?"

"Are you?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid at the end of this I will be alive and well" Slade said.

Several dozen robot commandos began rushing in. The fight began, the Titans were holding their own the robots' numbers began to dwindle.

"Very good" Sade said "you seem to be prepared. Did you prepare for this?"

At least sixty more robots began to approach. Suddenly they heard several gunshots and the robots began falling. Roots and vines began breaking through the asphalt and wrapping around the robots and crushing them. Beast Boy ran to the T car and hit the play button on the radio. 'We Will Rock You' began blaring from the radio.

"Nice touch" Cyborg said.

Harley and Ivy walked out of an alley between two warehouses. Harley had the 9mm in one hand and the .45 in the other. She was killing robots with every shot. Ivy was walking while commanding plants.

"Hiya Deathstroke" Harley said.

"GET THEM!" Slade yelled pointing at Harley and Ivy.

The robots began charging them. Harley's .45 ran out of ammo, she put it back in its holster and continued firing with the 9mm. She kept firing until she heard a click. She dropped the pistol and grabbed her hammer. Several robots charged her, only to be wrapped in vines and crushed.

"Thanks Red" Harley said.

"No problem" Ivy said.

Ivy gave Harley a confused look as she dropped her hammer and grabbed her shotgun. She grabbed Ivy's shoulder and shoved her down and fired the shotgun's right barrel.

She fired the left barrel, then looked down at Ivy and asked "are you ok?"

"I'm fine" she looked at the two dead robots and said "thanks to you."

Harley pulled her to her feet and said "don't mention it. Let's get back to business."

Ivy nodded and they ran back into the fight. As the fight continued more and more robots continued to pour into the fight. No matter how many robots the destroyed, it never ended.

"ENOUGH!" Harley yelled "how 'bout ya actually fight Deathstroke?! Or do ya wanna keep hidin' behind your robots?!"

The robots stopped as Slade stepped forward and said "I will fight one of you."

"I'll fight you" Robin said.

"No" Slade said "I want Quinn, without the hammer."

Harley set the hammer down and approached him.

"Let's make it interesting" Harley said "take your helmet off, give me something unarmored to punch."

"The Titans have never seen my face" he said.

Harley turned to the Titans and said "he's an old guy with a goatee and an eye patch 'cause his ex-wife shot him in the eye. He didn't die 'cause he has a healing factor" she turned back to Slade "ya can take it off now."

Slade took his mask and helmet off and threw it down.

Harley smiled and said "now then, let's go."

Slade swung at her, Harley ducked under the punch and came up with an uppercut to the chin. He punched her in the face before she could react. Then he punched her in the stomach, followed by another punch to the face.

Harley spit out blood and said "heh, Mistah J used to worse than that just for fun."

"Really" Slade said "did he ever do this?"

He tried to punch her in the throat. Harley quickly leaned to the side, causing him to miss. She grabbed his shoulders and head butted him in the face. She stomped on the inside of his knee, breaking his leg. He groaned in pain and tried to punch her. Harley grabbed his fist and punched him in the face, hard. Slade hit the ground hard he looked up at Harley only to be met by Harley's victorious smile.

Beast Boy began dancing and said "Go Harley! Go Harley! It's your Birthday!"

Harley heard a gun cock and heard Slade say "I will not be mocked."

Harley looked at Slade and gasped when she saw him pointing a pistol at Beast Boy. She quickly shoved him out of the way, drew her pistol and fired as Slade fired. Everyone froze when they heard the gunshots. They turned and saw Harley falling backwards and Slade with a bullet lodged in his armor over his chest. Slade aimed again and fired at Ivy. The bullet hit her in the shoulder as she summoned plants. Beast Boy turned and glared at Slade. He ran towards Slade as he changed into a gorilla. He punched Slade in the face as hard as he could, knocking him unconscious. Harley was laying on the ground with a hand over her chest as her blood pooled under her. Robin ran to Ivy and tried to look at her shoulder.

She pulled away and said "I'm fine" she ran over and dropped to her knees next to Harley and said "hang on, I'll get you fixed up."

Harley did her best to smile and said "not this…time" she ran her fingers through the blood and looked at them "this old Har…Harley's runnin'…outta gas."

Ivy had tears streaming down her cheeks as she said "no Harl, we'll…we'll get you help. We'll get you home, just breath."

Raven ran over and held her hand over Harley's chest. Harley began to groan and grit her teeth, the bullet came out glowing with dark energy. Raven held her hands close to the bullet hole as her hands began to glow gray. The bullet wound began to heal.

"I've repaired most of the damage and stopped the bleeding, but we need to get her to a hospital. She still needs blood" Raven said.

"This fight is not over" Slade said.

Vines shot through the ground and wrapped around his body, immobilizing him. Another came through and wrapped around his neck.

"It's over now!" Ivy said.

"Get Harley to the hospital!" Robin said "Beast Boy, Raven you stay and help me! Cyborg, Starfire, Go with Harley!"

Ivy picked Harley up and ran to the T car. She opened the door and climbed in with Harley. Cyborg got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"I will go to the hospital and explain the situation" Starfire said.

She took off and flew to the hospital. Cyborg put the car in gear and floored it. They slid around corners and sped down the street. Luckily, Cyborg had installed a siren. Ivy was still holding Harley.

"Hang in there Sweet Pea" she said "we're gonna get you help. Just hold on."

As they drove, Cyborg looked in the mirror and saw Ivy's body push the bullet out of her shoulder as the wound started healing. They pulled up to the hospital and screeched to a stop. Starfire was waiting out front with a few staff members and a stretcher. Ivy opened the door and ran to the stretcher with Harley.

She set her on the stretcher and sad "she ne-"

"We know" a doctor said "Starfire explained everything. Do you know her blood type?"

"Yeah" Ivy said "O positive. Can I go with her?"

The doctor gave her a skeptical look.

She released pheromones and he said "yes, of course."

She followed Harley and the doctors inside.

"Red?" Harley said weakly.

"I'm here Sweet Pea" Ivy said as she took Harley's hand and held it.

They were taken to a room and an IV was put into Harley's arm and they began giving her blood. After Harley was given blood, her energy returned and she was acting like herself again. She was chatting with Ivy when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Harley said.

The door opened and Robin, Beast Boy and Raven walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked.

"Much better" Harley said. She looked at Raven and said "thank you. I guess I owe you an apology for not accepting your help earlier."

"No you don't" Raven said "I can understand your lack of trust in strangers after the experiences you have had."

Beast Boy stepped forward and said "you took a bullet for me."

"Yeah" Harley said "you're just a kid."

"I thought you didn't like me" Beast Boy said.

"I didn't appreciate ya droolin' ovah me or callin' me a rodeo clown or callin' Mistah Snugglepuff a stupid toy, but like I said you're a kid and I don't wanna see a kid get killed."

"Well thanks" Beast Boy said "I…I owe you big time."

"Don't worry about it" Harley said "did anybody get my hammer?"

"Yes" Raven said "it's at the tower."

"Thanks" Harley said. She looked at Ivy and asked "how long do I have to stay here Red?"

"It shouldn't be too much longer" Ivy said.

Half an hour later, a nurse came in and took her vitals.

"It looks like you're just fine" the nurse said smiling "we're ready to discharge you, if you feel like you're ready to go."

"I do" Harley said.

"Ok" the nurse said "I'll get the paperwork" she looked at Ivy "be sure she gets plenty of rest."

Ivy nodded. Once the paperwork was finished and the bill was taken care of, thanks to a donation fund at the hospital for the Titans, Harley and Ivy were walking out the door. Harley was wearing her tank top and carrying her corset. When they got outside, the T car was waiting. Harley got into the back seat with Ivy.

"How are ya feeling?" Cyborg asked.

"I'll be fine" Harley said "let's just go to the towah."

"You got it" Cyborg said.

When they got back, it was around two in the afternoon.

"I could use some photosynthesis after this ordeal" Ivy said.

"I wouldn't mind a little sun bathing" Harley said "I'm supposed to be resting anyway."

"We can go to the beach" Cyborg said.

"That sounds great" Harley said.

"I agree" Ivy said.

"I'll go change" Harley said as she walked to her room.

She came back a few minutes later in a black and red bikini top and cut off shorts with one black flip flop and one red one. Beast Boy and Cyborg were doing their best not to stare at her. Robin couldn't help but stare at the scars on her body. There were several scars of bullet holes, burn marks and long gashes.

"Ya got a problem Bird Boy?" Harley asked.

Robin shook his head to regain his composure and said "sorry, it's just…all the scars."

"I can thank you and Bats for some of 'em" Harley said.

"Are you sure a bikini is the best choice?" Robin asked "a lot of people will stare at the scars."

Ivy walked in and smiled as she heard Harley said "I used to hate my scars, until Red told me something one day. She told me to be proud of my scars, they show what I've been through and how strong I am for coming through it. So let 'em stare."

Ivy walked over in her own bikini, hugged Harley and said "that's right Harl."

Once the others were ready, they headed to the beach. Harley was carrying a bag as they walked.

"Harley, please why do you have the bag?" Starfire asked.

"It's just some towels and sunscreen and stuff like that" Harley said.

Once they got to the beach, everyone but Raven, Harley and Ivy ran for the water. Harley pulled out two towels and handed one to Ivy. They laid the towels out and laid down. Ivy's skin turned light green as she soaked up the sun. Harley put on sunscreen, then her sunglasses and laid down with her hands under her head. Raven made an umbrella out of dark energy and began to read.

"Hey!" a voice said.

Harley opened one eye and looked up and saw a man standing next to her.

"What?" she asked.

"I've got two choices for you" he said "A: you give me your money, B: you hurt."

Harley reached into her bag and pulled out a .45 pistol, pointed it at him and said "I've got two more choices. C: ya leave right now or D: I read 'bout ya in the obituary section of tomorrow's paper."

He put his hands up and began to back away slowly.

"Nice" Raven said "but, why did you bring a gun to the beach?"

"Never hurts to be prepared" Harley said as she put the gun back in the bag.

She put her hands back under her head and closed her eyes.

 **(1)** Reference to Harley and Ivy: The Joker's Last Beating


End file.
